


The Dark Overlord

by ghaskan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghaskan/pseuds/ghaskan
Summary: This tale follows the path leading to Gonta and Gundam's first meeting.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megatr0njones](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megatr0njones).



When Gokuhara Gonta joined Hope’s Peak Academy, he was assigned to a roomy lab in the Biology building, wherein he was allowed to fiddle with all sorts of conditions, such as temperature, and store as many terrariums as he wished in order to preserve, study, and breed all sorts of insects. However, Gokuhara was against such a sterile lifestyle, and insisted he should be given a parcel of land outside, for the sake of the health of his insect friends. Most his scientist peers were against it, claiming that he would lack control only found in the lab, and thus muddle his results. Gokuhara argued that he knew what he was doing, and that the results he would publish would be even better if he forsake that illusion of control.

Since no one in the Academy was a match to Gokuhara Gonta when it came to the study of insects, in the end he was offered a parcel of the school’s animal husbandry grounds.

During lunchtime, his colleagues, who were much better at gathering gossip intel than he was, told him that there was only one other student utilizing the husbandry grounds. He was their senior, they said, and carried the title Super High School Level Animal Breeder. Gokuhara could barely wait to meet him. Not only was this person likely to be a fellow animal lover, he was also a breeder, meaning that he possessed the knowledge to help Gokuhara with the breeding of endangered insect species, his most beloved pet project.

Gokuhara figured he might as well go say hi to his new neighbor.

* * *

The husbandry grounds were larger than Gokuhara expected; they were meant to shelter animals far larger than Hercules beetles, after all. The breeder seemed to have busied himself with raising all sorts of animals, mostly mammals and birds, and Gokuhara made sure to greet each and every one of those he passed by. One of them happened to be a large, chubby hamster with orange fur. He was a sharp fellow named Cham-P, who offered to show him the way to his master. Gokuhara gladly took on the offer, and together they walked until they arrived at a wooden shack.

Inside the shack (Cham-P opened the door for him) Gokuhara came across piles upon piles of books, notebooks, and papers. He caught a glimpse of a few of them: other than books on the biology of species, Gokuhara also spotted a number of carefully crafted pedigrees. Sitting by a desk as cluttered as the rest of the shack, and with his back turned to the entrance, was a man dressed in dark clothes. Cham-P chirped, and he turned to face his visitors.

“Cham-P... Uhm?! Who is this fiendish human who dares follow after you shadow?”

Cham-P did nothing in response, so Gokuhara decided to take the reins, “Hello! This is Gokuhara Gonta, the Super High School Level Entomologist, as well as your new neighbor. It’s nice to meet you!”

“Ah, so you are the one those lowly humans kept babbling about. Hmph, very well.” The man rose from his seat, making his purple scarf flutter, and struck a pose Gokuhara had only seen in the manga Shirogane had forced him to read. “You may call me… Tanaka Gundam! Remember it well, for it is the name that one day will rule this world!”

Gokuhara blinked. “Um, err… is Tanaka-san aiming to become a politician?”

“Wha— I may be cursed, forbidden, a menace to this world, but never will I descend to the pits of Hell in the same fashion as those fiendish creatures!”

“Oh! Gonta is sorry, Tanaka-san! So, Tanaka-san will one day rule the world. But in the meantime, you are the Super High School Level Breeder, are you not?”

Tanaka smirked. “If that is what you lowly humans call those raising an army of accursed demons these days… then I suppose that is the case.”

“D-demons?!” Gokuhara had not seen any demons when crossing the husbandry grounds, but the thought sent a chill down his spine.

“Yes, demons!” Tanaka laughed maniacally before continuing, “You’ve just met one of them, have you not?” He waved his arm in Cham-P’s direction. “That is one of the highest ranking demons in my army, a beast most foul, one of the Four Dark Devas of Destruction… the ‘Invading Black Dragon’!”

If he were to be honest, Gokuhara did not follow most of what Tanaka-san had been saying, but he got the gist of it. “Oh, you mean Cham-P? Well, if Tanaka-san’s demons are all like him, then Gonta has no complaints.”

Tanaka knit his eyebrows. “What?! How have you discovered the Black Dragon’s true name?”

Gonta beamed in response. “Cham-P told his name to Gonta before offering to bring him to your place.”

“WHAT?! To think that there is another who can talk to the Four Dark Devas in this realm… I might have underestimated your power level, Gokuhara Gonta!” Shielding his face with his scarf, Tanaka pointed at Gokuhara accusingly. “What are your true intentions, fiend?”

“Gonta wants to get along with Tanaka-san!” Gokuhara looked to the side and blushed a little. “Maybe even be friends with Tanaka-san...”

Critical hit!

Tanaka desperately took hold of his left hand with his right as the former shook furiously. “T-this power… I might have found a match to my nefarious dark magic…”

“Tanaka-san, are you okay?”

“Kuh! Your words… they are dangerous! They are breaching my barrier!”

Gokuhara had no idea what he meant by ‘barrier’, but if Tanaka-san was so distressed it must be important! “T-they are?! Gonta is very, very sorry!”

Cham-P climbed up till he reached Gokuhara’s shoulder, and chirped something in his ear. Gokuhara let out a loud ‘Eeeh!’ at Cham-P’s suggestion, but began to carry it out nonetheless.

Pushing up his glasses, Gokuhara said in the most somber tone he could manage, “Listen well, Tanaka Gundam-san! Gonta is, um… Gonta is a Dark Overlord of an astral level that may surpass even Tanaka-san’s!”

“Kuh!” Tanaka flinched at his words.

Gokuhara was having trouble keeping the spectacle up, but he managed to soldier on. “Um, that is why Tanaka-san must surrender his pride and ally himself to Gonta, or else face complete and utter destruction!”

Cham-P chirped into Gokuhara’s ear once more, praising his effort. “Thank you, Cham-P! Gonta couldn’t have done it without your help,” he whispered in response, and gave the hamster a quick rub on the cheek.

The beads of sweat which had formed on Tanaka’s forehead began to drip. “It seems that I have no choice. Very well, Gokuhara Gonta. From this day forth, let it be known that the Forbidden One himself is your ally!”

Gokuhara was getting better at translating Tanakanese, so he was prompt to reply, “Gonta is so glad that he and Tanaka-san could become friends! Oh, and… Gonta is sorry if he was too scary when acting like a dark overlord…”

“F-f-friends?!” Tanaka raised his scarf all the way up to his ears to hide the tomato red plastered all over his face. Curses…it would seem that his barrier did go down in the end.

“Yes, friends!” Gokuhara beamed. Then, he grabbed Tanaka-san’s wrist, and began dragging him out of the shack. “Tanaka-san, please introduce Gonta to all your friends!”

Curses! Tanaka, the Overlord of Ice, reduced to the title of friend…

The title did have a nice ring to it, though. Underneath the scarf, a smile spread across Tanaka’s lips. Well, it couldn’t be helped. Direct orders from a creature as high ranking as the Dark Overlord could not be disobeyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> In my mind, Cham-P is a professional matchmaker.
> 
> This fic is a gift; be sure to wish [@megatr0njones](https://twitter.com/megatr0njones) a happy birthday if you can!


End file.
